deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael De Santa vs Hoxton
Michael De Santa vs Hoxton is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300, and a follow up to AgentHoxton's Franklin Clinton VS Chains. Description Grand Theft Auto 5 vs Payday! The final part of the showdown. Today we have robbers who had a rough upbringing, who became very wealthy from a life of crime! Will Hoxton end the GTA Trio? Or will Michael finally have his revenge? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Grand Theft Auto vs Payday is a rivalry that will never end. Until today. Boomstick: We have incredibly rich criminals, who had their shit life turned around by crime! We got Michael De Santa, the rich parent who faked his death... Wiz: And Hoxton, the Payday gang member who was replaced. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Michael De Santa https://youtu.be/KzKvPrlPVbE Wiz: Michael Townley had a tough childhood. He was constantly abused by an Alcoholic Father, and his Mother was never there for him. Both parents eventually abandoned him. Boomstick: This...is the origin for a badass. Wiz: Michael was alone, and as if his life wasn't unlucky enough, he was hit by an oncoming train. He overcame his injury, and joined the Navy for a short time. Boomstick: He even went to High School and became an A-List Jock in the school. Damn Jocks. They bully the little ones, and STILL get laid! But Michael was different. He decided to quit being a Jock, due to several injuries. So he can survive a goddamn train but a couple of Sport injuries make him quit? Wimp. Wiz: Don't be mean, Boomstick. Besides, years later, Michael began a life of crime. It started off small...then it escalated to robbing people at gunpoint and stealing their precious money. Boomstick: I take it back. Michael is awesome! https://youtu.be/kYprZBzk2rU Wiz: After many crimes and Prison sentences, Michael became an expert criminal and Marksman. He later met a Hacker named Lester Crest. Lester was an exceptional hacker, and assisted Michael on his heists, which were successful. Michael became known as a wanted criminal, yet he could still dodge the law. Boomstick: Michael then met Trevor Philips, another criminal who had skills. Unfortunately, he was also a psychopath, meaning he had literally no problem with killing in public. Nevertheless, they were buddies, and completed many heists. Michael married and banged a prostitute named Amanda De Santa. This also granted him kids. Soon to be annoying...worthless...ungrateful kids. Wiz: Trevor became a friend to Michael's family, and an even closer friend to Michael. They both met another heist member, and went on an incredible heist. Unfortunately, Michael and Trevor were separated, both presuming the other dead. But they both survived. Boomstick: Michael escaped and took his family to sunny ol' Los Santos for a better life. Then...after many years, Michael grew soft. He had been out of the game for so long that his skills were not at all like they had been. He was rich as fuck, but was miserable. And his ANNOYING KIDS DIDN'T HELP! But I suppose it was his fault. Michael had entered a mid-life crisis. Wiz: That all changed when he met Franklin Clinton. They met over an incredibly strange situation, but they became allies. Michael even acted as a mentor. Michael grew sharper on crime and regained his criminal skills. Trevor heard that Michael De Santa was alive, so he traveled to Los Santos to check on him. Boomstick: He returned, some stuff happened and he met Franklin. But what Trevor didn't know was that Michael now worked with the F.I.B. AKA, the team that "killed Michael". The trio continued life, hanging out, going on heists, stuff like that. Nothing else to cover here. Unless you want to know about his bat-shit crazy drug moment. Wiz: Michael has an impressive arsenal. Pistols, Shotguns, Explosives, you name it. He is an expert marksman, and has the best shooting accuracy of the whole trio. He is an expert hand to hand combatant, and like other GTA 5 members- Boomstick: HE HAS A SPECIAL ABILITY. He can slow down time to avoid bullets and attacks, and improve his already excellent shooting. I mean, this guy can walk past goddamn army bullets! Holy Shit! Wiz: But he still has weaknesses. Like a normal human, he can still be killed by enough punishment. He also worries about his family, and will always go out of his way to save them if they are in danger. Boomstick: I would just kill them... Wiz: And you wonder why you can never get a date. Boomstick: Oh, look who's talking! Michael De Santa: Look, you wake up one day and your legs, they just give, and you just can't run anymore. Hoxton https://youtu.be/P_tEbxd1ng8 Wiz: James Hoxworth fought with almost everybody he knew. Boomstick: And we mean ALMOST EVERYONE. He had merciless brawls with his brothers, bullies, football rivals, and even opponents in unlicensed boxing matches. As if that wasn't enough, he sucked at being a normal guy. Wiz: That's...one way to put it. Hoxton was never really able to hold a steady job for long, due to disagreements in their payment system. So he turned to several Loan Sharks for money. This caused his debt to grow, and his life to slowly go downhill. He started commiting small crimes(which earned him time in Juvenile Detention), which then escalated to mini-robberies. Boomstick: If a few things had changed in their, James would have ended up just like me! Wiz: Somehow I am relieved it stayed like this. Boomstick: SHUT YOUR FACE! So anyway, he moved on to heists with buddies, which usually turned out to be successful. Oh, and he got the name "Hoxton" because that's where him and his gang were caught. Hoxton then caught the attention of The Payday Gang, and soon joined them. They robbed several banks, making more and more cash. It seemed as if life had finally turned good. But of course, all good things have to come to an end. Unless you're famous. Wiz: A failed heist marked history in Hoxton. It ended up with their Getaway Driver, Matt, to ditch Hoxton entirely, which caused Hoxton to get arrested. Boomstick: But that decision swam upstream and bit Matt on the ass like an angry sewer rat, because Hoxton ended up in the same cell as Matt. As Payback, he regularly beats the ever loving shit out of Matt. Ha ha! Pain is hilarious when it happens to someone else. Wiz: Luckily for Hoxton, The Payday Gang(and their personal hacker-type helper, Bain)broke Hoxton out of Prison. Boomstick: And it was awesome! Wiz: But do you know what WASN'T awesome? Hoxton had found out that he was replaced by Dallas's younger brother, Houston. Neither of them were happy. Nevertheless, Hoxton continued on to assist and work with the Payday Gang, never looking back on his past life. https://youtu.be/Dhmr1el8sl4 Boomstick: Hoxton is always prepared for Heists. He owns several varieties of weapons, which we feel would be extremely tedious to mention. He also owns those trusty Med Bags, which sadly have limited use. Wiz: Hoxton is a skilled and cunning combatant. He is extremely fast and agile, and is able to survive many bullets before going down. But as usual, weaknesses hold him qback. He may be dangerous, but his experience of heisting is inferior to some others. Not to mention that he usually relies on his gang for assistance, so an overwhelming opponent would be a challenge. Boomstick: The moral of the story is that you can ALWAYS be replaced. So Wiz... Wiz: Don't even think about it. Hoxton: Let's break some necks. Intermission (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, to make the battle more interesting, I decided to give both combatants some help from their hacker buddies during the fight. Wiz: Okay... Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Death Battle https://youtu.be/JgbVlfWRkHk Overlooking the white clouds was the sunny and beautiful city, Los Santos. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all seemed to be at peace for the citizens. Random Citizen #1: Ah...what a nice day. Random Citizen #2: Indeed it is, person I've never met before. Indeed it is. For once, nothing potentially strange has happened so fa-'' ''Random Citizen #1: WATCH OUT! Random Citizen #2: Wha? https://youtu.be/GrZYgYqddb4 A speeding, armored van then hit the citizen at full speed. The driver was not fazed by this in the slightest. Inside the Van were a couple of armed men, wearing clown masks. This was the Payday Gang. Dallas: TWITCH! Are those assholes still chasing us?! Twitch glances out the window, before pulling in his head quickly to avoid a bullet. Twitch: Yep. Police: LSPD! Pull over now! Chains sticks his hand out the window, holding a Grenade. Chains: Fuck you! He throws the grenade, which explodes on impact, crashing the Police Car. Dallas: WHY ARE WE STILL IN THIS CITY?! A News Helicopter filmed it live, showing the brutal shootout between the Payday Gang and the LSPD. This also showed up on a certain man's Television... https://youtu.be/LOBaqEgzvBM Michael De Santa sat in his dimly-lit Living Room, blankly watching the footage with a stern expression. He then reached for for his phone and dialed Lester Crest. It rung for a minute, before it stopped ringing. Lester Crest: Michael? What do you want? Michael De Santa: They're dead... Lester Crest: What? Who? Michael De Santa: Trevor and Franklin...they're both dead. Lester sat up in his seat and straightened his posture. Lester Crest: Who did it? Michael glances back at the TV, before putting the Phone back to his ear. Michael De Santa: Some group called The Payday Gang. Ruthless and Successful heisters. Lester...I'm going after those sons of bitches. Lester: Oh, and Michael...try not to die. Michael De Santa: I'll be fine. (Music Stop) The Payday Gang used their Van as cover, blasting the Police down. Reinforcements just kept on coming. Dallas: Shit! When will these guys stop?! Michael De Santa: Hey! https://youtu.be/ZDupR9FXwCU Dallas and Chains looked over at Michael. Michael De Santa: You fuckers killed my friends. Now, I'm gonna kill both of you. Dallas and Chains look at each other. Chains: The fuck's this guy talking about? Dallas: We don't have time for this. '''Hoxton'! Take care of him.'' Hoxton: You got it. Hoxton pulls out his rifle, while Dallas and Chains run off with Twitch. Hoxton: Hey Wanker, I'll make this quick for you. Michael pulls out his pistol. Michael De Santa: But I...unfortunately...can't say the same. FIGHT! DEATH BATTLE Hoxton fires his rifle several times at Michael, who rolls to the side to escape the shots. Michael fires a few bullets from his Pistol as well, but only one bullet barely grazes Hoxton's shoulder. Hoxton: Oh Bollix! Michael De Santa: There's a lot more where that came from! They both continue to fire bullets, with some hitting each other, yet no serious damage was done to either. Until Hoxton finally lifts up his arms as a shield, and running at full speed in Michael's direction. This caught Michael off guard, so he was able to ram into him with a shoulder charge. He barely knocked Michael off balance, which he connected with a kick to the chest. Hoxton: Bugger that, you wanker! Michael ducks under a right hook(courtesy of Hoxton) and launches two stomach punches and a quick punch to the face. He attempts to backhand him, but Hoxton ducks and side-kicks Michael, putting distance between the two. Hoxton: I'm more than you can handle! Michael De Santa: Ha! Please, you're barely an amateur! Hoxton dashes forward and kicks Michael in the stomach, before pulling out his rifle and butting Michael with the bottom of his gun. Michael's vision grew blurry, and he fell to the floor shortly after. He crawled back up, but he saw Hoxton a few feet away from him, pointing his rifle. Hoxton: Goodnight. And his rifle was fired. Hoxton was sure it had killed him. But when he investigated the area...Michael wasn't their. Hoxton: What?! Bloody hell! Hoxton yelped at the feeling of a bullet shooting into his back. He turned around to see Michael, alive. Michael couldn't see it, but Hoxton had a look of shock on his face. He regained his concentration, and fired two more shots. Michael activates his special ability and dashes out of the way to avoid the shots. He continues to walk and dodge before punching Hoxton hard, knocking him backward. Michael De Santa: Let's go! https://youtu.be/tN6rvpeRPEk Hoxton swings his fist at Michael, who dodges(using his special ability) and landing a right hook on Hoxton's face. He jabs Hoxton in the ribs, before cracking him on the forehead with his gun. Hoxton runs while shooting, and dashes into a building quickly. Michael De Santa: Get back here! Michael chases him into the building and up the long staircase. Hoxton hears Michael and fires his rifle, barely touching him. Michael aims carefully and fires at Hoxton, clipping a bit of his shoulder. Hoxton runs quickly up the stairs to the roof. Michael follows, before stopping to catch his breath. He looks around, and sees the NYPD Helicopters surrounding the roof. Michael De Santa: Aw, Crap. As if this couldn't get any worse. Hoxton: Oh...it can. Hoxton faces Michael, holding his gun steadily. Hoxton: Only one of us is getting out of here alive... Michael De Santa: Then let's find out who. Both of the men run at each other and clash. They struggle to overcome the other in a battle of strength. Hoxton breaks free from the grip and kicks Michael in the chest. He fires at Michael, who rolls backwards. Hoxton runs after Michael, but notices the Grenade in his hand. Michael De Santa: Fuck you! He throws the Grenade at Hoxton, who rolls out of harms way. Hoxton: Bloody hell! Hoxton springs up and continuously firing. Michael runs away fast enough to dodge. He dives out of the way and aims carefully. Using his Special Ability, he fires...and blasts a smalll hole in Hoxton's stomach. Hoxton: AAAUUGH! Michael gets up and grabs Hoxton. He mercilessly pounds him with hard punches. He rips off Hoxton's mask and tosses it carelessly off the roof. He punches Hoxton in the nose, breaking it. He prepares another punch, but Hoxton tackles him and holds him down. He takes out a blade and attempts to stab Michael. He pushes down, and Michael struggles to hold it away. Hoxton: JUST DIE ALREADY! Michael headbutts Hoxton and rips the knife out of his hands, before grabbing his pistol and firing through Hoxton's throat. Blood Spurted out of the wound" and Michael raised his Pistol once more. Michael De Santa: Checkmate. (Music Stop) He fires straight through Hoxton's head, knocking him off the building. Hoxton falls and splatters on impact from the fall. Michael De Santa: That's for my friends. He runs down the building's stairs and sneaks past the cops and into an alley to hide in... Chains: Dallas! Dallas: What do you want? Chains: Check out the news. Hoxton...he's dead. Dallas: Shit. There's no time to mourn about it now. We have to go. They slip into the sewers to escape the situation successfully. Meanwhile in Michael's house. Michael slips inside and limps to the couch. He plops down and lights a cigarette. He smokes it, and sighs. Jimmy: Dad...what the hell happened?! Michael De Santa: Shut up Jimmy. KO! Result https://youtu.be/EwMjazrwPak Boomstick: That was cool. But surprisingly short. Wiz: I know. Look...there's no easy way to explain this, but we'll do our best. Both had little advantages over the other, but a few details gave Michael the win. Boomstick: For one thing, experience. Hoxton is nothing special. He is simply a slightly above average normal heister. Sure he has weapons, but they would be hard to use against a guy who can easily counter the attacks. Michael has been in the business longer than Hoxton, so their is nothing stopping him from out fighting him with effective and wise tactics. And that special ability allows Michael to move at impressive speeds to dodge harmful attacks, along with improving his shooting at impressive speeds(although it may not look fast). Wiz: Our other reason connects to this in some way. Michael works with others, but he has been able to go solo several times. He could take out out armies requiring big groups alone with the right resources. Hoxton has had most experience with his heist team, and he has never battled anyone like Michael before without some kind pf help. And even then, we have no feats to work with for Hoxton, other than the regular old gameplay mechanics. Like we said, most was equal, but Michael's few advantages gave him the win. Boomstick: Looks like Hoxton missed his "shot". Wiz: The Winner is Michael De Santa. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time ooon Death Battle. ???:Yeah! Let's go! VS ???:The Shirai Ryu don't run from a fight! SAKURA KASUGANO vs TAKEDA TAKAHASHI Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Grand Theft Auto vs Payday' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Kamehameha300 Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Modern' themed Death Battles